halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN-II training
Have you ever wondered what made the Spartan-II's nearly invincible and matchless? This is their pain, sweat and blood. The reason the Spartan-II program was commenced: Predictions made by the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence around/ before 2517, that by 2525 the integrity of the outer colonies would explode into major rebellions unless strong military actions were taken. The Spartan-II program would meet these requirements, creating a small, elite group of soldiers meant to stop rebellions in their tracks with ultimate dominance. In this way, civilian deaths might be reduced, civil war avoided, and expensive solutions not needed. The project was led by ONI's Section 3, Dr. Catherine Halsey and assisted by the UNSC's CPO Franklin Mendez. Candidates for the program were selected from children considered to have superior mental and physical attributes. In 2517, 150 candidates had been chosen but only half that number had been conscripted due to lack of living space. Most were only 6 years old. Due to the program's secrecy the children were quickly replaced by flash clones, which died in a short amount of time. The children were abducted from their homes and taken to the military planet, Reach, told they were going to be Earth's defenders; protectors and the next day they would train under CPO Mendez. Boot The First Day The Spartans were rudely awaken at 5:30 AM by Mendez and his instructors. Mendez ordered them to go to the showers and they did. After that they went outside and Mendez made them do hard warmups: 100 jumping jacks, 100 sit ups, 100 deep squats, and 100 knee bends. After that they got water and Mendez, instructors ran/ jogged them about a mile to Déjà, a "dumb" AI that taught them a wide variety of lessons, math, and many different other things. They also got to eat crackers and milk. Their first lesson was a video of the original, Greek Spartans fighting against persian soldiers. (More detail about this lesson and many others in the section, Déjà's Lessons.) Then Mendez took them a couple miles to the playground, a mize in mid air with a bell at the top that you had to ring, put them into 15 groups of 3, and told them the last group to finish didn't get to eat supper. After that the Spartans and Mendez jogged back to the barracks, ate, and went to sleep. The Second Day The Spartans were woken, took their showers and did their morning calisthenics and ran a mile to Déjà. Today their lesson was about a pack of wolves hunting mousses. (More detail about this lesson and many others in the section, Déjà's Lessons.) After that they ran a couple of miles to the playground, but today the maze was alot more complicated. After the playground they ran a couple of miles back to the barracks, had supper and went to sleep Other This is what the Spartans did between the first couple of days and two years time: They learned to strip a trip line, fire a rifle, and treat a chest wound. Mendez had taught them to be strong, not only with their body but with their head, too. Mendez's lessons allways had a twist to them: stun mines on the obstacle course, snipers with paint pellet guns during parade drills. Two Years Later Around two years later, Mendez took them on a Pelican ride up through the Military Wilderness Training Preserve. He got a young Spartan to pass out papers to every other Spartan. The papers were portions of maps of the local region. Mendez told them, you will be set down by yourselves, you will navigate to a marked extraction point and we will pick you up there, the last trainee to make it to the extraction point will have to walk all the way back. The Spartans silently made a plan to meet up at a lake. Once they were all at the lake they regrouped, scouted the area, and put the map pieces together. When they got to the extraction point, the men around the Pelican weren't in uniform and the Spartans devised a plan to take back the Pelican. The Spartans lured them out and they beat them all with rocks and stolen stun batons. With Déjà's help they all got home and no one got left behind. A Spartan named John was responsible after the mission but was instead, promoted to Squad Leader.